Brother Trouble
by Animelover00000001
Summary: Kagome has enough trouble with Koga after her, but now she meets his older ex brother! And finds out that their both heirs to millions! Kagome can't decide which brother to give her love to, when they're both fighting over her. Inu/Kag Mir/San Kog/Kag


Brother Trouble

**Summary : Kagome has enough trouble with Koga after her, but now she meets his older ex brother! And finds out that their both heirs to millions!! Kagome can't decide which brother to give her love to, when they're both fighting over her. **

**Inu/Kag Mir/San Kog/Kag**

"Kagome!! Kagome, dear. Your going to be late for school if you sleep any longer." Her dad said peacefully.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at her father.

"Morin dad!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Kagome, your 16 years old now. I don't see why I have to continue to wake you up."

"Dad, you know how I sleep in. If it wasn't for you I'd always be late for school….your like my alarm clock"

"Well I think you better get a real alarm clock, because were both getting too old for this."

Kagome smiled as her dad left the room, and quickly dot dressed and ready for school.

As she was about to walk out of her room, she heard a tapping noise that sounded like rocks hitting her window.

_Ugh! It's that annoying Koga Takashi again! What's he want this time? I bet he wants to drive me to school on his motorcycle again!_

Kagome walked over to her window, and opened it. Then sure enough there was Koga on his cherry red motorcycle ready for Kagome to hopefully hop on it for a ride to school.

"Hey Kagome!! I thought that you would be in your room still. Why don't you stop getting ready for Sango to walk here, and I'll take you."

Kagome looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Koga, how many times do I have to tell you!! I will never ride with you on that death machine to school!!"

Koga looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Aww, come on Kagome. Just one little ride won't hurt yah will it?"

"Yes it will! Everyone in the entire school know that you've broken more bones in your body than you can even count to!!"

And with that Kagome closed and locked her window, smiling as the disappointed Koga drove off to school flying passed Sango.

Kagome just realized that arguing with Koga had set her behind on time, and was about to be late for school.

She flew down the stairs and out of her house forgetting to say "goodbye" to her dad.

-outside-

"Hi Kagome, you look like your aggravated and in a rush. What's wrong"

Kagome looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Who me? Oh, it's nothing. Don't you worry."

Sango looked at Kagome seriously.

"Kagome I know something's up. Let me guess…Koga."

"Yes! He's still trying to convince me to ride with him to school on that death machine."

"I thought that was him who drove passed me on the way here."

"Hmm….so you seen him. Did he say anything to you?"

"He said he loved you." Sango teased.

"He said what!!"

Sango laughed.

"Don't worry, he didn't say anything to me. I'm only kidding. He was to depressed to talk anyway."

"That's not funny!! You know how much I hate him!!"

"Kagome, you do know that he's one of the most popular guys with the ladies, right?"

"Yah, but that only means he's a player, and I don't go out with players."

Sango laughed until Kagome cut her short with words.

"Sango….were gonna be late for school aren't we?"

"Huh?"

Sango took a moment to look at her watch.

"OMG!! It's 7:15!! School starts in 15 minutes!!"

Both girls took off like rockets down the street trying to get to their school on time.

Kagome looked at Sango while still running.

"Sango were never gonna make it!! It would take a miracle to get us on time!!"

Sango looked back at her and smiled.

"I know, but we at least gotta try to make it on time!!"

Just As Kagome and Sango rounded the corner, and huge black limo seemed to appear out of nowhere, and almost hit Kagome knocking her down to her feet in front of the limo.

"Kagome!! Are you alright!?" Sango said turning around

Kagome looked up as Sango rushed over to her, and one of the limo doors open.

"Yah, I'm fine. No need to worry Sango."

Before Sango had a chance to respond a soothing voice of a young, handsome, and rich hanyou began to speak to Kagome.

"Excuse me miss, it seems that my driver and I have almost injured you and your lovely friend. Might we repay you two, by driving you to the location where your headed to?"

Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, that would be very kind of you."

The hanyou smiled as he lifted Kagome up by her left hand, and kissed it dearly, while Sango stood there blushing as she watched.

Soon after the moment the hanyou looked at both Kagome and Sango, and told them how to get into the limo, and fasten their seat belts.

-inside the limo-

All three of them sat in the backseat quietly, until the driver spoke up.

"So where do you girls need to go."

"We need to go to Shiori High School." said the smiling Sango.

"Well that's just a couple of minutes by car, so you should be on time today."

Both Kagome and Sango were smiling because of the fact that they weren't going to be late to school, and that they were in an extremely hot guys limo.

"So ummm…." Kagome began to say to the hanyou

The Hanyou looked up.

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, but you can just call me Inuyasha."

"What about Inu??" Sango butted in.

Kagome looked at Sango a bit furious, and the hanyou chuckled a bit.

"Well I supposed that you can call me Inu as well." said the hanyou

Both smiled brightly knowing that he didn't think they were rude.

"And who are you two?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome smiled again.

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is my best friend Sango Nomura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Thank you." Both Sango and Kagome chimed in.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Now you said that you were going to Shiori High School, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Hmmm…."

Kagome looked at him.

"Is something the matter?"

Inuyasha looked up surprised.

"Oh, no. It's just that my little brother goes to that exact same high school."

"Really!! Who is he?"

"Well I know he changed his last name, because he didn't want to be the second heir to the Takahashi Mall that's close to this town. But his first name is…..Koga."

Immediately Sango and Kagome both gasped and looked at each other with opened mouthed faces that were in complete shock.

--

**Authors Note: I'm sorry If I used anyone's name for the high school, and yes I know that Sesshomaru is supposed to be Inuyasha's older brother, and that Koga is not related to Inuyasha in anyway. But I decided to switch it up a bit, so I hope you like my idea, and wont complain about it.**

**Please leave a review if you care for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Also I wanted to add that I do not take any credit for Rumiko Takahashi's creation of Inuyasha. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
